Hange, todo esto es tu culpa
by Petula Petunia
Summary: Cuando Levi tiene la brillante de idea de empezar a escribir una novela, Hange lo averigua y hace que la Legión entera lo lea. Mikasa decide que realmente le encanta la historia y acecha a Levi de forma sistemática por más capítulos en un camino que lentamente la convierte en una ninja. Mientras, Hange está convirtiendo a todo el mundo en animales. TRADUCCIÓN. CRACK FIC.


**AUTORA: ****VioletDragonian (pueden encontrarla en esta misma web en la sección en inglés)**

Traduciendo del inglés: Petula Petunia

ESTE FANFIC ES** UNA TRADUCCIÓN, **lamento el uso brutal de mayúsculas, pero creo que es la mejor forma de avisarlo.

Es un GEN con Levi de protagonista, y vaya qué protagonista. Me divirtió mucho. También: es una traducción al paso, así que errores y desgracias, por favor, no duden en avisarme (pero sea gentil, senpai).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hange, todo esto es tu culpa<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Día Uno<strong>

* * *

><p>Levi miró el papel sobre su escritorio, estupefacto por su contenido. Ni se molestó en contener la expresión ridícula que cruzó por su rostro, ya que su oficina estaba vacía y el documento era lo suficientemente estúpido como para que realmente importara.<p>

Tomó el papel de nuevo, leyéndolo por sétima vez solo para ver si iba en serio o si se trataba de alguno de los mocosos haciéndole una broma. Claro que nadie, nunca, se había atrevido a hacerle una broma; y el papel era, lamentablemente, un documento completamente serio.

A Hange se le dio carta blanca y se le permitió experimentar con ADN.

A Hange, se suponía, solo se le había dado permiso para usar titanes y a Eren en dicho experimento.

A Hange no se le había dado permiso para que transformara a Armin en un conejo.

A Hange tampoco se le había dado permiso para que transformara a Eren en un perro.

Y a Hange, definitivamente, no se le había dado permiso para que los soltara en el perfectamente impecable castillo.

No podía con eso. El mocoso y su amigo convertidos en animales corriendo libremente en alguna parte del castillo e indudablemente causando algún estropicio mientras Hange y Mikasa los buscaban.

Un golpeteo a la puerta atravesó la habitación mientras su rostro se encontraba con el escritorio para descansar un segundo.

—Eh, ¿señor? —Levi ni se molesto en alzar la vista al oír la voz de Petra, que sin duda había aparecido con su té—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Primero: me rindo. Segundo: recuérdame matar a Hange. Tercero: por favor, pégale un cartel en la cara a Erwin que diga "nunca más permitir que la científica loca ama titanes haga experimentos con ADN".

—Ooh. —Escuchó el sonido de una taza siendo colocado sobre el escritorio junto a su cabeza—. ¿Quizá debería tomar un descanso?

—Hmmm. Esto es tan estúpido que deberían permitirme ordenarle a ella que se encargue de su propio lío—. Levi se irguió en la silla, tomó un bote de tinta roja del cajón del escritorio y escribió en letras grandes en la parte inferior del reporte que le habían enviado:

**_LIDIA CON ESO POR TI MISMA._**

Petra rió ligeramente mientras él colocaba el papel en la ruma de documentos terminados.

—¿Sabe qué, capitán Levi? Debería buscarse algún pasatiempo artístico para distraerse de cosas como estas.

—¿Qué…?

—¿Quizá podría intentar con escritura creativa? —sugirió ella—. ¡Oh, necesitaba ir a ayudar a Gunter hace más de veinte minutos! Lo veo después, señor.

Y con eso dicho, Petra desapareció de la habitación.

Levi miró la puerta.

"¿Escritura creativa? Eh, no pierdo nada intentando…"

* * *

><p><strong>Todavía en el Día Uno<strong>

* * *

><p>—Nope, no.<p>

A Levi no le gustaba. Su escrito estaba bien al principio, pero entonces su protagonista terminó, en cierto momento, atrapada y él no podía encontrar la manera de escribir su escape. Con un suspiro molesto tomó la pila de papeles que formaban su manuscrito y lo colocó en la parte más lejana del escritorio, el cual estaba limpio y libre de otros documentos en ese momento, los reportes habían sido devueltos a Erwin hace horas.

Suspiró y apoyó la espalda en la silla. Estaba casi durmiéndose cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe. Despertándose de golpe, levantó la vista para mirar esos anteojos en el rostro de la insoportable mujer que ahora estaba parada frente a su escritorio.

—¡Hola Levi! —gritó Hange excitada, demasiado ruidosa para el dolor de cabeza que él tenía en ese momento.

—Sí que tienes mucho valor para aparecer aquí cuando apenas y acabas de soltar animales en el lugar. —Levi gruñó, tratando de que su mirada luciera mucho más aterradora. No funcionó.

—Oh, calla. Todo está bien —ella agitó su mano libre—. Los atrapamos. ¡Y mira qué lindos son!

Entonces, ella sostuvo en el aire a un conejo rubio de ojos azules y Levi no pudo sino sentir pena por el que solo podía ser Armin y que lucía absolutamente traumatizado.

—¿Dónde está el otro? —preguntó derrotado.

—Mikasa lo llevó fuera. Me parece que ahora mismo está nadando y ella trata de atraparlo, pero el lago es más o menos grande… —dijo Hange, ajustando sus anteojos con un gesto pensativo—. Eren no se comporta como él mismo para nada, parece más bien un simple perro sobre-estimulado. ¡Aunque Armin aquí, sí que se comporta como él mismo!

Levi observó mientras ella abrazaba al pobre conejo, que seguía luciendo completamente traumatizado.

—Lo que sea que hagas, no dejes que el mocoso entre de nuevo sin darle un baño. Y deja de apachurrar al conejo, ya luce más que aterrado.

—Bien, bañaremos a Eren —accedió Hange, aflojando el agarre sobre Armin, y Levi vio al conejo lanzarle una mirada de gratitud—. Además, creo que el efecto pasará en un día o dos, de modo que no vas a tener que lidiar con animales por demasiado tiempo.

—¿"Crees"? —gruñó Levi.

—¡Oye, deberías cargarlo! —Hange le extendió a Armin. Levi no se movió—. Vamos. Es tan suavecito.

—No.

Una mirada demente apareció en el rostro de Hange y empezó a bajar a Armin hacia el escritorio.

—Ni te atrevas.

Armin lucía aterrorizado.

—Hange, te juro…

Ella lo dejó sobre el escritorio.

—… que voy a matarte.

Hange sonrió antes de que sus ojos se sintieran atraídos a la pila de papeles.

—¡Ooooh! ¿Qué es eso?

—Nada, no lo toques. —Levi le ofreció una mirada amenazante.

—¿Oh? —Ella se inclinó hacia los papeles.

—Estás cavando tu propia tumba en este preciso momento —le advirtió Levi.

—Jeje.

Hange se movió más rápido de lo que Levi había calculado, arrebatándole los papeles y saliendo disparada de la habitación antes de que él pudiera atraparla.

—Maldita seas —Levi puso los ojos en blanco y miró hacia abajo.

Olvidó a Armin.

"Maldición."

—Bueno, ven aquí, chiquillo. Encontremos algún lugar libre de científicos locos donde te puedas quedar hasta que se pase este efecto —dijo, cogiendo al conejo rubio y sosteniéndolo con mucho más cuidado que Hange, para gran alivio de Armin, y dejaron la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Día Cuatro<strong>

* * *

><p>Unos días después, Levi se encontraba en su oficina de nuevo, escribiendo. Hange le habría arrebatado su historia pero él recordaba dónde se había quedado y pudo imaginarse cómo continuarla, además estaba insoportable allá afuera y tenía ganas de escribir.<p>

Terminó por entregar el conejo a Jean. No había lugar en la base en donde pudiera estar a salvo solo, por lo que el conejo necesitaba una persona que mantuviera un ojo en él y Mikasa ya estaba ocupada con Eren, Connie probablemente no sabría ni cómo empezar a cuidar un conejo y temía que Sasha tuviera la brillante idea de intentar comérselo. Por tanto, Jean había quedado a cargo de cuidar de Armin-conejo.

Petra le trajo el té, sonrió al notar que había tomado en cuenta su sugerencia de intentar escribir.

—¿Ha servido de algo?

Levi se encogió de hombros:

—No tengo la más mínima idea.

A decir verdad, había estado pensando en ello demasiado y desarrollando ideas para la historia de forma constante, lo que era increíblemente molestoso y le causaba dolor de cabeza. Pero no estaba de humor para explicarle eso a Petra.

Suspiró al escuchar un golpe a la puerta. En serio que no podían darle un respiro, ¿cierto? Le hizo un gesto con la mano a Petra para que dejara entrar a quien quiera que fuera y un momento después Armin entró a la habitación, por suerte, luciendo humano de nuevo.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó Levi, un gesto aburrido en su rostro.

—Es que esto apareció en las barracas esta mañana y sentí que lucía terriblemente familiar… —dijo el muchacho, sosteniendo un pequeño grupo de papeles.

Levi se dio una palmada en el rostro.

—¿Estaba en las barracas? —suspiró—. Bien. ¿Quién lo leyó?

Armin se quedó quieto por un momento antes de contestar.

—To… todos, señor.

—¿QUÉ? —dijo Levi, la sorpresa dibujada con obviedad en su rostro.

Petra alzó una mano con timidez.

—No solo ellos, señor. Hange lo leyó primero y se lo dio al Comandante, quien se lo dio a Mike, él me lo dio a mí y al resto del equipo, y entonces Oluo lo dejó en alguna mesa y es cuando probablemente uno de los amigos de Armin lo encontró.

—Así que, básicamente, ¿todos en la Legión de Exploradores lo han leído? —Levi lucía realmente irritado.

—Más o menos, sí.

—Bien, no me importa. Me voy a ir a poner a Hange a criar malvas.

—Esto… —Armin movió los pies ligeramente—, ella… pues… aparentemente algo salió mal en el laboratorio, algo explotó y… esto…

—Escúpelo de una vez —espetó el capitán.

—Es una ardilla… Ella es una ardilla ahora —dijo Armin al final.

—¡Oh, mierda! —gritó Levi.

* * *

><p><strong>Día Cinco<strong>

* * *

><p>La historia de Levi se encontraba en una pequeña carpeta ordenada, al menos lucía un poquito más como un libro ahora. Descansaba al borde del escritorio mientras él escribía nuevas páginas para adherirlas. Y, sorpresivamente, se sentía menos irritado al hacerlo ahora. Escribir era, quizás, un poco divertido, solo un poquito. Claro que él nunca lo admitiría.<p>

Se encontraba tan absorto en el papel ante él y en la batalla que el protagonista llevaba a cabo como para notar que alguien había entrado a la oficina directo a su escritorio hasta que dicha persona habló.

—¿Más?

—¿Eh? —Levi alzó la vista. Viendo primero una bufanda roja y luego cabello negro—. ¿Qué quieres?

—El siguiente capítulo —Mikasa señaló hacia la carpeta—. Démelo.

—Ugh, bien —Levi gruñó y le alcanzó la carpeta, la cual, de hecho, tenía un nuevo capítulo.

—_Grasdiós._

Y con eso dicho, Mikasa prácticamente se desvaneció en una humareda. No realmente, pero casi.

—Juro que es una ninja. —Levi puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a su escritura.

* * *

><p><strong>Día Seis<strong>

* * *

><p>Levi estaba en su propio mundo, perfectamente a gusto y de hecho feliz, lo cual era raro. Estuvo a punto de tararear mientras sacaba mugre de la ventana, pero decidió no hacerlo porque tararear era estúpido.<p>

Minutos después, decidió que estaba satisfecho con el estado de las ventanas y se concentró en esa molesta telaraña que había notado en el techo más temprano, olvidando por completo que estaba fuera de su alcance, incluso si usaba una silla y una escoba.

Pero al girar, terminó cara a cara con cierta mujer de bufanda, lo cual lo hizo casi saltar fuera de su piel, dado que la habitación había estado vacía hacía apenas un segundo.

—¿Capítulo?

Levi suspiró.

—Está añadido a la carpeta, la cual está en mi oficina.

Ella asintió y se desvaneció de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Día Siete<strong>

* * *

><p>Levi bostezó mientras tomaba asiento junto a Petra en la mesa del comedor, colocando su plato ante él. Cuando iba a darle una mordida a su deliciosa galleta, sintió una sorpresiva presencia a su espalda seguida de un:<p>

—¿Siguiente capítulo?

—No —respondió.

—Pero… pero… —protestó Mikasa.

—He tenido mucho trabajo últimamente como para escribir lo mío —explicó Levi—. Vas a tener que aceptarlo y ser paciente.

—Bien —se quejó ella y se alejó.

—Vaya… —Petra le miró—. ¿Eso pasa a menudo?

—Todos los días —gruñó de nuevo.

Petra solo le dio una mirada tímida:

—Ups.

* * *

><p><strong>Día Doce<strong>

* * *

><p>—Ugh— Levi gimió y dejó caer su pluma, irritado. Era insoportable.<p>

Observó la página en blanco ante él, incapaz de pensar siquiera una palabra para empezar el capítulo. Simplemente no podía, la historia se negaba a fluir. Petra le dijo, días atrás, que a eso se le llamaba "bloqueo de escritor", lo que sea que eso significara. Dándose por vencido, se echó hacia atrás y miró hacia el techo.

O al no-techo. Porque, a decir verdad, eso lucía como su molesta sombra-bufanda-Mikasa.

—SACA TUS SUCIAS BOTAS DEL RESPALDO DE MI SILLA.

—CAPÍTULO.

—TENGO BLOQUEO DE ESCRITOR.

—NO IMPORTA, ESCRIBE IGUAL.

—¡ARGH!

* * *

><p><strong>Día Trece<strong>

* * *

><p>Levi volvió a escribir, finalmente. Las palabras fluían en la página tal y como él quería, y terminó con largos párrafos y oraciones, haciéndolos uno tras otro, sin pensarlo. Y, al menos, Mikasa lo había dejado solo por unas horas, de modo que podía terminar el capítulo que ella deseaba con tanta desesperación.<p>

Unos rasguños en la puerta llamaron su atención y con una mirada confusa puso la pluma en el tintero y se levantó para ver de quién se trataba.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró mirando el pelaje dorado de… ¿un lobo? Las puntas de sus orejas terminaban coloreadas en un color marrón oscuro y el pelaje en la cabeza estaba peinado en un estilo que Levi reconoció de inmediato. Decidió gruñir.

—Te atrapó también, ¿cierto, Erwin?

* * *

><p><strong>Día Catorce<strong>

* * *

><p>Las palabras fluían con facilidad, Levi seguía escribiendo, la pluma raspando la hoja de arriba para abajo a la velocidad del rayo, como si tratara de mantener el ritmo con la historia mientras esta se desarrollaba en su cabeza.<p>

Levantó la vista al oír un sonido gracioso producido por Erwin, vio al lobo-comandante observándole desde su sitio junto al librero sobre una manta doblada. No necesitaba hablar para que Levi supiera que estaba cuestionando la cantidad de tiempo que usaba para escribir.

—Cállate, que tengo una acosadora.

* * *

><p><strong>Día Quince<strong>

* * *

><p>Erwin dio un ladrido confuso y Levi alzó la vista, solo para notar que Mikasa había aparecido de la nada y lo miraba desde el otro lado del escritorio.<p>

—Capítulo.

—No está terminado aún.

—Apúrese entonces.

—Lo haré cuando te calles.

—Capiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitulo —siseó Mikasa. Erwin aulló.

—¿Tenías que provocarlo? —gruñó Levi mientras Erwin seguía aullando.

* * *

><p><strong>Día Dieciséis<strong>

* * *

><p>—Al menos este es tu último día como lobo, Erwin —señaló Levi mientras escribía. El comandante peludo asintió.<p>

Un golpe seco seguido de varios golpecitos en la ventana hizo que ambos alzaran la vista solo para encontrarse con la _infame ninja de los capítulos_ colgando contra la pared exterior, aplastando la cara contra el cristal mientras espiaba al interior.

—Capítulo. —El sonido era apagado pero ellos escucharon de todos modos.

—Ven y tómalo —dijo Levi agitando la carpeta y corrió las cortinas antes de regresar a su escrito.

Entonces Mikasa apareció al interior de la oficina, tomó la carpeta y se desvaneció con un simple "poof" de acompañamiento.

Y ese fue el día en que Levi convenció a Erwin de que Mikasa o era un ninja o definitivamente no era humana.

* * *

><p><strong>Día Diecisiete<strong>

* * *

><p>Mikasa lo observó como un halcón durante todo el día. Todo. El. Día. Él seguía mirando hacia atrás y escudriñando, tratando de que su mirada dijera "¿en serio pretendes que escriba mientras monto a caballo?" Y ella solo asentía.<p>

Esta iba a ser una larga expedición.

* * *

><p><strong>Día Veinte<strong>

* * *

><p>Levi se sentó a su escritorio y empezó el papeleo. No escribir sino papeleo. Luego de verlo escribir por tres días seguidos, lo primero que Erwin hizo luego de recuperar su forma humana fue reprender a Levi y hacerle escribir. Cosas del trabajo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Día Veintiuno<strong>

* * *

><p>Enfrascado en el papeleo, Levi no notó a Mikasa tomando forma desde su propia sombra a su espalda, hasta que ella estaba inclinada sobre su hombro.<p>

—Ponte a escribir, enano.

Pese a estar increíblemente perturbado, Levi la lanzó por la ventana de inmediato.

* * *

><p><strong>Día Veintidós<strong>

* * *

><p>—Tiene que ser una broma. —Levi miró al pequeño zorro de pelaje negro que repentinamente apareció de la nada y estaba ahora sentado en su escritorio frente a él. Su bufanda roja era lo suficientemente larga como para que sus patas cortas se enredaran en esta y tropezaran.<p>

Ella aulló, y sonó sospechosamente similar a un "Escribe".

Levi se levantó y colocó la manta que había usado antes con Erwin el lobo, luego miró a la pequeña zorrita Mikasa y esta se dirigió a su nuevo lugar.

—Je, ¿quién es la enana ahora?

"Escribe."

* * *

><p><strong>Día Veintitrés<strong>

* * *

><p>Levi no deseaba más que estrellar la cabeza contra una pared.<p>

Varias veces.

Mikasa, sentada en su esquina, aullaba constantemente, acercándose más y más a sonidos que parecían palabras. Estaba a punto de ponerle un bozal cuando ella averiguó cómo hacer que sus aulliditos se escucharan como "Capítulo", "Historia" y "Enano". La última a veces se confundía tanto que Levi no sabía cuándo es que ella le insultaba y cuándo hacía simplemente ruido.

"Capítulo."

"Capítulo."

"Capítulo."

"¡Capítulo!"

"¡Capítulo!"

"¡Capítulo!"

…

**"¡CAPÍTULO!"**

Ese fue el momento cuando Levi la sacó de la habitación y se la encargó a Jean.

* * *

><p><strong>Día Veintiséis<strong>

* * *

><p>—Usted es un idiota.<p>

Levi alzó la vista cuando Mikasa apareció de la nada en medio de su oficina. Alzó una ceja.

—Me entregó a Jean.

—¿Y…?

—PUSO LAZOS EN MI PELAJE.

Levi resopló.

—Entonces debiste haberte quedado callada.

Ella quedó en silencio por un minuto, y entonces:

—¿Capítulo?

—Tengo algo mejor.

Mikasa ladeó la cabeza. Levi le arrojó la carpeta.

—Está terminado. Anda y diviértete leyendo los últimos cinco capítulos.

Ella se esfumó al instante.

* * *

><p><strong>Día Treinta<strong>

* * *

><p>—Es bueno haber terminado con eso para siempre —señaló Levi.<p>

—Seguro que lo es —dijo Petra—. Discúlpeme por haber provocado todo eso.

—Al menos fue como que divertido escribir una historia —Levi agitó la mano—. De otro lado, todo el mundo transformándose en animales… —le dio una mirada a Hange.

—Oye, solo era un experimento —ella alzó las manos en señal de derrota.

—Uno que duró un mes. Al menos Erwin te ha prohibido realizar ese experimento en especial. —Levi sonó aliviado.

—¡Pero nunca logré mi objetivo final! —se quejó Hange.

—¿Y ese era…? —preguntó Petra.

—¡Convertir a Levi en un gato! —explicó la científico—. Pero la transformación es provocada por una emoción sentida al extremo. Y él nunca sintió algo de forma tan fuerte… Ni siquiera con Mikasa fastidiándole.

Levi se quejó. Era oficial, había decidido: Hange estaña totalmente demente.

De pronto, Mikasa apareció de la nada, de nuevo.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —gruñó Levi.

—Secuela.

…

…

…

—¡POR LA **[CENSURADO]!**

Y entonces Levi se convirtió en gato.

* * *

><p><strong>Porque el fandom necesita más humor. <strong>


End file.
